femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Mother (Up Your Teddy Bear)
Mother (Julie Newmar) is an antagonist in the 1970 comedy fantasy film by Troma entitled "Up Your Teddy Bear", which is also known as "Seduction of a Nerd". It was originally filmed as "The Toy Grabbers". Mother is the owner of one of the biggest toy companies in the world. She sees a wooden toy maker named Clyde King (Wally Cox), who she wants to employ. Therefore she sends her henchman Lyle "Skippy" Ferns (Victor Buono) to bring him to her. On their meeting, she attempts to seduce her in her bikini at the pool. Clyde soon engages in some fantasies involving Mother as they wander through her garden. At a meal by the pool, Clyde imagines back to his encounter with his own mother, and sees this woman in her place. Clyde refuses to sign with Mother, as she reminds him of his own mother. Mother does not take no for an answer, and sends Skippy to go after him. She discovers that Clyde has a habit of leaving the toy store to stalk beautiful women. As a result, she resorts to having Buono provide Clyde with an endless supply of various girls in an attempt to get him to sign. Skippy's first offer is a sculptress named Miss Boota (Claire Kelly), who he pays $500 for a night out. Back at her place, Clyde uses the restroom, and Miss Boota finds him taking a shower in his suit. She begins to seduce him on a bear skin rug in the living room. When she pulls out the toy store contract, he has a flashback on a girl lifting her dress (Valora Noland) to Clyde and Mother punishing him. As a result, Clyde leaves and goes hom. Skippy next visits Miss Honeysuckle (Angelique Pettyjohn) who is lying nude in a sauna. She agrees and takes Clyde back to her bedroom. After showing the toy store contract to Clyde, he has a flashback to seeing Mother changing into lingerie. Mother scolds him for being a pervert. As a result, Clyde takes off, with Miss Honeysuckle trying to prevent him. Skippy has had enough and attempts to quit. However, Mother does not allow him to quit. Shortly thereafter, Skippy shows up at Clyde's house with Debra Sur (Thordis Brandt). He asks Clyde to take her to a party for him. When they arrive, no one else is there. Debra leads him out to the beach, strips out of her nightgown and attempts to seduce him. However, a big wave comes in and washes her out to sea, leaving only the contract that she had tucked into her lingerie. In order to get Mother off of his back, Skippy tells her that Clyde has died, having a heavy object fall on him. Mother decides to go to his funeral. As a result, Skippy plots to find a way to kill Clyde. He devises several plans which go awry. He even goes so far as to dress himself up in drag as a prostitute. Skippy follows Clyde into a nightclub and reason with him. However, Clyde is more interested in the girating of the waitress (Amy Thomson). Skippy fakes being hurt in order to take him to his office. When they arrive, Mother is fencing with an opponent in her office. She berates Skippy for failing to sign Clyde. As a result, Skippy snaps and attempts to kill Mother. Clyde mistakes the encounter with them wanting to be alone, and leaves them to carry on. This is the end of the film, and Clyde continues to watch women on the street as the credits roll. Trivia *Julie Newmar appeared as the Dancer-Assassin in the 1953 movie ‘Slaves Of Babylon’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Katrin Sveg in the 1961 movie ‘The Marriage-Go-Round’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Miss Devlin in the 1963 episode "Of Late I think of Cliffordville" for the TV series "The Twilight Zone". *Julie Newmar appeared as Catwoman in 13 episodes in 1966 for the TV series "Batman". *Julie Newmar appeared as "April Conquest" in the 1967 episode "Monkees Get More Dirt Out" for the TV series "The Monkees". *Julie Newmar appeared as sexy spy Ingrid in the 1968 episode "The Laser Blazer" for the TV series "Get Smart". *Julie Newmar appeared as the villainous Hesh-Ke in the 1969 movie ‘Mackenna‘s Gold’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Susannah Sutton in the 1969 episode ‘The Funeral Is On Mundy’ for the tv series ‘It Takes A Thief’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Ophelia in the 1971 episode "The Eight Year Itch Witch" for the TV series "Bewitched". *Julie Newmar appeared as the Ultra Witch in the 1976 movie "Monster Squad". *Julie Newmar appeared as Claudette in the 1976 episode "Black Magic" for the TV series "The Bionic Woman". *Julie Newmar also appeared as Zarina the War Witch in the 1980 episode "Flight of the War Witch" from the TV series "Buck Rogers in the 25th Century". *A shockingly beautiful Newmar appeared as a villainous version of herself/ Catwoman in the 2003 movie ‘Back To The Batcave: The Misadventures Of Adam And Burt’. *Amy Thomson appeared as Iris Vander in the 1968 episode "A Case of the Red Turnips" for the TV series It Takes a Thief. *Angelique Pettyjohn appeared as Shahna in the 1968 episode "The Gamesters of Triskelion" for the TV series "Star Trek". *Angelique Pettyjohn appeared as Whiplash, a leather clad dominatrix in the 1984 film "The Lost Empire". Gallery screenshot_15964.png screenshot_15971.png screenshot_15973.png screenshot_15967.png screenshot_15974.png screenshot_15975.png screenshot_15968.png 3571b2.gif screenshot_15976.png screenshot_15977.png 3571fv.gif screenshot_15979.png screenshot_15978.png screenshot_15965.png 35718r.gif screenshot_15980.png screenshot_15981.png screenshot_15982.png Thordis Brandt teddy bear.jpeg 357bru.gif Thordis Brandt Teddy Bear2.jpeg screenshot_15966.png 3571d3.gif screenshot_15970.png Up_your_Teddy_Bear.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:1970s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bikini Category:Boss Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Business Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Failed Seduction Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Garter Belt Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Lingerie Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sword Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Fate: Inconclusive